Candy Cruncher Wiki
Welcome to the Candy Cruncher Wiki Welcome to the Candy Cruncher Wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Instructions The object of Candy Cruncher is to line up and remove complete rows or columns of candy. Each level requires you to remove a certain number of rows or columns before time expires. Clicking on a candy adjacent to the blank space will swap the blank space and candy. The only exception is the Dreaded Black Jellybean, which cannot be moved. You can also use the arrow keys on your keyboard to move the blank space. HINT: Instead of clicking, you can hold down the mouse button and "drag" the space around! It takes some practice, but it boosts your speed dramatically! When a row or column is completed it disappears and the board is adjusted appropriately. In addition, every time a row or column is completed you gain back some time on the clock. The number of points scored for a successful row or column completion depends on the candy and the current level. Later levels introduce the mystery candy, which acts as a "wildcard" and can thus be used to fill in a missing piece. For example, if a row has 5 candy corns and a mystery candy, it will complete the row. In addition, the mystery candy has a powerful capability when completing a row with a Dreaded Black Jellybean.... Version History 1.16- cleaned up key handling support - Win32 version now derives archive file from path name 1.15.RC3- Mac version no longer draws custom cursor. Should feel more responsive as a result.- Mac version no longer prints console tracing - cut and paste support 1.15.RC0- you can now quit with Cmd-Q or Alt-f4 when paused- start level bonus is now printed 1.15.B00- first Mac OS X version! - removed "for Windows" bit from the exit screen- fixed some Apple UI consistency bugs (e.g. not supporting Cmd-Q, Quit event from Dock) 1.12.xx (internal only) - bonus for starting at later levels! (6/25K, 10/75K, 14/150K, 18/300K, 22/500K)- RA support- automatically paused when losing focus, however no longer unpauses when focus is regained- bounce sounds no longer overlap 1.11.B00 (internal only) - when counting down time bonus, licorice no longer blinks - converted all BMPs to 16-bit TGAs- implemented HGDI2DDisplayDevice and blitter - removed DirectDraw support - streaming audio now implemented without notifications - changed compiler detection conditionals - event record/playback implemented - reduced CPU utilization when paused - removed splash screens for smaller download and faster startup times - demand load some assets to speed up load times - implemented Mac/Carbon version - changed icon display behaviour - removed a lot of state machine ugliness and replaced with modal dialog handlers- added PGxxxx sub-framework for UI items - frame rate counter added - game over is shown before taking you to high scores - options don't restart the game in full version - minor aesthetic changes - now says "fullscreen on/off" instead of "windowed/fullscreen" - hardcoded clear color support 1.10.RC3- DEMO ONLY: fixed several bugs related to the demo, specifically game would pause (instead of auto-unpausing) doing a Restart game could get in an infinite loop with the "Full version only" dialog boxes if you clicked on multiple items while the dialog box was active. fixed up some of the control paths 1.10.RC2 - release candidate 1.10.x ALL BUILDS - bonus for remaining time when a level is completed! - fixed privileges problem where we were creating keys in HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE. This caused problems for users on NT, XP or Win2K who did not have privileges to modify those registry entries. Adjusted now so that if we can't access HKLM we attempt to use HKEY_CURRENT_USER - floater scores no longer inadvertently "linger"- converted tile animations to JPEG - converted most sound effects to Ogg Vorbis - added animation for exploding black jellybean - added sounds for candy cane introduction, black jellybean destruction, level up and one more to go - new registry interface subsystem, including attempts to write to HKEY_CURRENT_USER when HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE fails - all options are now saved and reloaded - sound plays when clicking on menu options - new options dialog which now allows you to specify sound and music enabled/disabled separately; choice of starting level (full version only;) alarm sound can be disabled; and ypu can now configure the arrow keys to "move space" or "move candy". restart button - level entry in the high scores area expanded to 3 digits - time for each level is now specified per level instead of globally - added a loading progress bar - fixed bug where if we failed to get a notification object the game would crash instead of just disabling music. This is only an issue on VERY old sound cards - with VERY old drivers. added hint page about sliding the space and reduced time - added distribution partner conditionals and assets - made first two levels last MUCH longer- (debug only) level warp now unbounded - switched to external PYZ files DEMO VERSION - added a reverse progress bar for exit screen FULL VERSION - clicking on the game area will unpause a paused game- choice of start level in options menu 1.05.4- added commas to numbers 1.05.3- fixed minor bug with keyboard handling after Game Over 1.05.2- (DEMO VERSION ONLY) - fixed minor bug with pink "peek through" for "Maybe Later" icon 1.05.1- fixed minor bug where hitting enter after the High Scores screen would cause the game to immediately start instead of taking the player to the info start - - (continued) screen 1.05 - first official release - fixed show stopper bug where blank would disappear due to race condition - "declick" the mouse when losing focus or going to fullscreen 1.04- fixed bug with click/drag support- added keyboard support 1.03- minor aesthetic changes- click/drag support!- tweaking game balance 1.02- fixed typos in some messages- demo is now limited to playing 50 times 1.01- added "floater" scores 1.00- first internal release candidate Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse